


Just leave me your stardust to remember you by

by lestibournes



Series: Did you see the sparks filled with hope? [5]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Missing Scene, all i know is pain, kelsier and mare mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestibournes/pseuds/lestibournes
Summary: Mare’s flower drawing made its way among the crew members.Part 1 of 8: from Mare to Dockson
Series: Did you see the sparks filled with hope? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just leave me your stardust to remember you by

In the twilight hours the ash fell from the sky. It wasn’t that ash didn’t fall during day time; it did, but Dockson had just noticed it as he ran out of his door. Cold wind blew in his face and he ran as he had never run before. 

Kelsier and Mare’s place wasn’t too far away from his, but it still took him a while to get there. He unlocked the door with the backup key Kelsier gave him and rushed upstairs. He had a key of course, in case of an emergency like this. He needed to collect Kelsier and Mare’s valuables and vital documents then hid them elsewhere so the Ministry didn't find Dockson or the other mistings they'd worked with. _Under the second floorboard to the bedroom window_ , Dockson thought to himself. 

Amongst the top-secret documents he found Mare’s treasure box. Amongst other things Mare put in her treasure box, Dockson found the drawing of Mare's flower.

The drawing was a peculiar thing. It showed a blueish-white plant that was supposed to smell good. How odd. Dox remembered the night Mare showed him the drawing for the first time. He couldn't believe such a thing existed, but she just smiled at him. 

_"One day you'll see." She sounded so confident._

_"Sure." Dockson rolled his eyes, sipping wine from his mug. Kelsier looked at Dox and then Mare fondly, his laughter so contagious as usual. He pulled Mare close and kissed her gently on her head._

How Dockson wished to go back to that night.

Dockson knelt alone in their place. This place used to vibrate with Mare's warmth and Kelsier's laughter, but now it just seemed so... lifeless, unpleasant. Dockson shivered, out of cold and fear for his friends.

“How dare you?” Dockson whispered. It was an accusation. “How dare you get caught?”

But who was there to answer?

There were hundreds of ways to describe how he felt and all of them were inadequate. Dockson clamped the drawing to his chest. This was all he’d got. The only thing to remember his friends by. Time slowed. The room disappeared. The drawing remained. So did Dockson and the pain he felt in his chest. 


End file.
